Lost In A Dream
by Arcadia Island
Summary: She has nothing left not a family to go to, having her family killed in a tragic car accident about one year ago, one night she makes a wish on a shooting star before she goes to bed. One moment she was sleeping in bed the next she is being woken up in a snow filled hill staring at a burgundy haired boy with his hair combed back wearing a checkered black and green patterned haori.


I also have an account at ao3 where this story is posted as well with same username

Summary: She has nothing left not a family to go to, having her family killed in a tragic car accident about one year ago, one night she makes a wish on a shooting star before she goes to bed. One moment she was sleeping in bed the next she is being woken up in a snow filled hill staring at a burgundy haired boy with his hair combed back wearing a checkered black and green patterned haori. Wait what how did she get here!?and why is she two years younger? What demons are real!? Where the hell is this place? Not only that but now she has these strange abilities! and now with an obsessed demon with a cult is after her along with his leader just because she sang to him and not to mention two swordsman that are to protect her. Can't a girl get a break is that to much to ask for? and what the heck is a marechi?

*NOTES*

I am new to this please be nice. I also need someone that can help me beta/reader/writer with this story. I am going to be honest I am HORRIBLE when it comes to writing/typing. Just comment or message me if interested on helping me.

Chapter 1: Waking Up **Chapter Text**

Chapter 1

A black small car pulls up on the drive way of the house, the passenger door opens and a young girl who seems to be seventeen comes out of the car, she had long pale blonde hair in a pony tail with bangs covering her left eye wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a brown trench coat and blue jeans with brown boots, and brown leather gloves as she closes the door the passenger window rolls down. A woman in her earlier 30 with light brown hair and dark brown eyes looked on with concern.

"Amirah are you sure you do not want to stay over the night? I just don't feel comfortable with you staying there by yourself especially after what happened" she whispered. The girl stopped and turned around to look at the woman.

"I will be fine...I have been for the last couple of months" the girl whispered hoarsely with a shuddered breath as if holding back her emotions. The woman looked at her unsure still with her concerned expression

"Are you sure hon? you know I would not mind you staying over with me and the kids right?" she asked. Amirah took a deep breath and smiled if you can call it that it was forced barely even a smile more like a pained filled grimace.

"Oh I am sure aunt luce, I'll be ok, say hi to the kids for me" she said with a small tiny smile on her face. Her aunt looked at her skeptically after a minute or two she signed.

"Well ok but if anything and I do mean anything happens you make sure you call me ok" she said with a silly stern like expression and smile. Amira smiled this time a tiny one.

"I will aunt luce, I'll see you around" she said as she walked off to her house. As she unlocked and walked in the house and turned on the lights, it was quite yet lonely there was still some toys left over in the living room from when her youngest sibling played with the racecars the night before the accident. She did not have to hear to move anything let alone go into her parents room she starts sobbing uncontrollably if she walks in any of there now unoccupied rooms. As she locks the door she takes off her coat and puts it on the kitchen counter. And walks into her room gathers her pajamas and a towel and head to her bathroom. As she is finished and dried her hair with a hair dryer.

She is wearing a pale blue two piece button up pajamas with cloud shape on them she looks into the mirror to see herself and pulls her bangs back mismatched eyes stare back her right eye is blue and left is green she slowly trails down to her neck where a thick yet smoothed in scar that ran from one side of her neck to the next it made it look like in her past her life she was decapitated and was reincarnated again with her scar because it was not rough it was smoothed in and barely felt a bump just smooth skin.

It was from the accident one year ago that ripped her family from her and, when the shards of glass on her side of the seat where she sat broke off and cut her neck bad she had to be in the hospital for a while before they discharged her. she signed and left the bathroom to her room. It was small with the bed being in the right upper corner of the room by the window and her painting easel in the left lower corner along with her desktop. As she pulled her purple bed sheets back and laid down pulling her cover over her she signed and looked out the window too look at the starless night.

"Not even the stars are out tonight..I truly am alone now" she whispered as a tear slid down her left check as she looked up at the night sky again one lone star shining brightly. She faintly smiled she remembered how she and the youngest would always go outside with a stellar scope to look at the stars and if they see a the first one they would argue who would make the first wish "star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight" she whispered with a smile and closed her eyes "I wish for a new start" she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into slumber.

It was cold she shivered at the cold breeze and rolled on her side hugging herself  
''Hey miss are you ok? hello can you hear me?''  
What a strange dream she thought as she shivered more and felt a poke on her side, she groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes when she opened her eyes she gasped and looked around at the snow covered land nothing but trees covered in snow. She was sitting in a snowy field.

"what what's going on!?" where an I!?'' she yelled looking around fearfully only for her eyes to land on a young boy no older then 10 with burgundy colored hair and dark colored eyes wearing a black ad green checked colored haori he also had a strange birthmark or scar on his top left of his forehead.

''Oh thank goodness your ok but what are you doing out here and dressed with strangely? I am sorry not trying to be rude'' the boy said nervously looking at me with dark eyes full of sincere concern for her a total stranger.

''No I am not ok I was in my room then I am here! where am I?" she asked with fear look around in this strange new place.  
''um your from around here are you?'' he asked instead.  
''No...I'm lost and alone'' she whispered as tears slowly appeared in her eyes till they slowly trailed down her checks as she seemed to be in shock and looking as the sun started to slowly rise.

-Tanjiro Kamado P.O.V-

He was out collecting wood for his family for the fire when he smelled a strange yet relaxing scent it was sweet and almost like earthy yet floral scent that reminded him when spring arrived and all the flowers have bloomed but there was a tint of saddens. When he arrived where the scent was coming from he saw a young girl no older than fifteen with pale blonde hair sleeping on her side wearing strange pale blue clothing with little cloud shapes. Why would she be here? where did she come from she looks like a foreigner from across the seas. He put his stack of wood down and walked up to her and began gently poking her side.

''Hey miss are you ok?'' he asked she groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes and she opened them. He gasped as she did too. She had different colored eyes they were not the same color one was green and the other was blue he has never seen eyes like that before they were beautiful.

"Oh thank goodness your ok but what are you doing her and dressed strangely? I am sorry not trying to be rude'' he said nervously he was honestly confused just as looked at him with fear he could not help but look down and his eyes slightly widen when he saw the scar across her neck it looked deep but it seemed smoothed down by a thick blade somehow. He was so engrossed in looking at her scar he did not hear her questions but instead asked a question himself.  
''Umm your not from around here are you?'' he asked instead.

She looked forward as she watched the sun rise higher the light shined on her she had a beauty to her she looked like a doll her pale skin glowed a healthy glow with the sun shining on her, her eyes shined as well but with tears as the slowly slid down her checks the smell of so much sadness and sorrow coming from her almost made him cry as well.

''No...I'm lost and alone?'' she whispered airily as the cold wind breeze she shivered and hugged herself.  
What could she have been though to smell of nothing but despair and sadness her pleasant scent from before was now all but gone he had to help her he just could leave her there by herself.

''Um would you like to come with me and my family I live just a little farther from here your welcome to come and rest until you can get back up?'' he kindly asked with a smile and held out his hand for her. She looked up at him with wide mis-matched eyes and she lifted her hand and placed it on his he say the small thin white silvery scars on her palms as she grasped his hand and he helped her up he noticed she did not have any shoes let alone and right clothing for this time of year and began to lead her to his house hopefully his parents and siblings won't mind.

"My name is Tanjiro Kamado what's yours? he politely asked as they treed through the snow.  
''My name is Amirah'' she said as she continued to look around and slowly trudged through the snow both holding hands.


End file.
